Immortal: Opened Scars
by LoverOfTheDark4556
Summary: Since the forced departure of Ra, Anubis has kepta secret caused a drastic change to his life. But when Setne cast a spell on him chaos is let loose into Anubis's body and mind. As memories of the queen he used to know,feelings start flowing from his heart and makes him start having doubt of his relationship with Sadie.Who is she?And who is new Zia's friend? And what is Ra up to?
1. Summary

**first story ever ill start updating every week after June 15 people who like Sadie with Anubis this is not a story about that. This is a summary before the story truly begins**

* * *

**Anubis**

It has been a three months since Anubis has lived in the mortal world. On a mission gone wrong he is on threat of not being able to be in the mortal world or even worse to lose his soul. The only thing that his keeping him stable is the memories of a young women that made his life become to ruins when she cast a spell over him.

**Zia**

Living in America is a lot more different from Egypt. One day she encounters a girl who has barely any memories of her past. Becoming best friends with her she starts realizing that she is not an ordinary mortal.

**Ra**

After his awakening Ra has noticed what has truly happened. Noticing things went wrong he plans to fix them before the true treat comes to the gods,magians and mortals.


	2. Prologue

**This the first official chapter of this story please who ever reads this up date. the next chapter will be up next weekend.**

* * *

**R**

**A**

**_Point of View_**

**Hall of the Gods**

"I accept the throne," Horus announced holding up what used to be my crook and flail. "Ra has given me the authority to lead the gods and magicians in times of crisis."

Isis stood at Horus's right looking at her son proudly. She once again gets him to be the pharaoh of gods and magicians. Luckily I was not poisoned by her in the process this time and that I was not happy. Set stood at Horus left with his iron staff. It was an amusing sight to watch from where I was kneeling. For thousands of years they had fought without end and now he was the steward of the pharaoh.

"But for now we are at peace " he added " The magicians can rebuild and expand the House of Life to its full now we will departure to the heavens until we are needed once again" With that said he got up from the throne and bowed his head to the gods who had fought.

One by one the gods started disappearing until five us were left. The hall of the gods changed back to my sun crew of glowing orbs started chanting angrily Isis name, making her quiet uncomfortable this made Bast snicker. Let's just say the crew and Bast still did not like her. Nephthys and Set kept close to one another. They were a difficult pair I had to admit was very did not get any better after the war between Set and Horus. They would sneak peeks at one another before turning away quickly to not be noticed or when their hands would brush one another. I sat on my seat while the rest of them standed in front of first one to break was Nephthys.

"What did you call us here for Lord Ra?" she asked silently.

"Now that I am to my senses once again I have noticed things did not go very well" Everyone bowed their heads at this. They all knew of what I was talking about and that I was not happy about it.

"I expect for it to be fixed as soon as possible" I said looking at Horus and Isis at that time. It was their fault after all.

"But my lord it is against the rules to d-"I cut Isis off with sending an angry look at her.

"If I remember correctly it was truly not their time to die which is against the rules as you do as I say or their will be consequences" I commanded. They all bowed down their knew that my consequences caused great damage to everyone eve us the gods.

"Set and Nephthys you will go to the mortal world and act as a 'actual normal married couple' especially you Set" he made a fake bewildered look and a hand on his chest as a sign of offence.

"Me my lord but I am the best actor of all times" Ignoring him I turned to Isis and looked quietly and the ground.

"You will say or do anything that will go against this mission do you understand" They kept silent.

"I said do you understand!" I screamed. They nodded.

"You may leave" Horus, Isis, Set, and Nephthys left immediately. Only Bast and I were left in the boat. I sat on my throne while Bast kneeled at my side holding onto my hand rest.

"My lord what is my duty?"

"Go and bring the body to me I will take care of the rest. But before you do this you may say your farewells to Sadie and Carter for you now have to guard someone else." She looked down at the floor when he said this and summoned a portal and left. I watched the Lake of Fire imagining the laughter that had once filled this place that was now filled with silence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
